Behind White Walls
by pencilsandpens
Summary: Shiro had lied to all of his friends; they didn't know about his secret, they didn't know about the boy behind white walls. Yaoi in much later chapters. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Behind White Walls

Summary: Shiro had lied to all of his friends; they didn't know about his secret, they didn't know about the boy behind white walls.

This is my first fanfic so reviews are welcome, and I sadly don't own bleach

Chapter 1

White walls, the only thing he hated more than macaroni cheese.

The way they made the hallways feel so large when you had barely room to breathe, the way dirt seemed just that bit more noticeable, the way he faded in and became invisible.

Sometimes he wanted to scream and throw paint at the walls but that would be frowned upon as he was currently in a public building and he was meant to be strong for his brother, the boy behind the door he was now in front of.

"Room 206" He whispered, he breathed out shakily and grasped the door handle in his pale hands, shivering from the contact with the cold metal. He was scared, he laughed, the great Shirosaki Kurosaki was scared of what he'd see beyond the door, but the fact was; he was always scared when he opened that door.

He was scared that he'd see the cold, motionless body of his brother lying under a sheet on a hospital bed, he was scared of it being empty and that his body had already been taken from him and above all he was scared that if he was…, you know…, gone, that he'd forgotten to say goodbye and hug him tightly the day before.

He sighed and quickly turned the handle and pushed the door open. The sight he was greeted with made him smile like a child, his little brother, lying on his side, snuggled in his duvet with his orange spiky hair poking out from underneath it, fast asleep. Shiro dropped his bag on the floor, grabbed a chair and swiftly sat down beside him.

"Evenin', Ichi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviews everyone and onward to the story :D **

Ichigo's eyes peeked open when he heard the voice of his brother, "Shi?" he questioned quietly, gaining a chuckle from his brother.

"Who else Ichi?" He replied, reaching out his hand to ruffle his brother's hair, which was quickly swatted away. He sighed as he realised what he had just said, he was the only one of his family that could visit him for some reason he just couldn't get his head round, well he was a well known delinquent. "What'cha been doing Ichi?" Ichigo's smile faltered and he looked down. "Tell me in the mornin' ya? Want me to stay?" Ichigo nodded and quickly made space in the bed.

As Shiro quickly lay down and watched his twin slowly drift of back to sleep, head resting on his chest, he realised just how thin and frail Ichi really was and made a mental note to shove cornflakes down his throat.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow groaned inwardly as his ears tuned into the annoying sound the alarm clock making and promptly threw it against the wall, gaining him one a large dent and a smashed up clock.<p>

"Stupid piece of shit." He mumbled as he slowly peeled himself away from the warmth of his bed, another day of useless fucking school, how he hated it. He hated a lot of things actually and decided when he got home is was going to make a list. Shuffling over to his closet he grabbed his annoying uniform and quickly got changed and ran out of his room, stopping to admire himself in the mirror and brushing a hand through his blue locks. He grinned as a memory of a younger him and Shiro made it's way to the front of his mind.

_"God Grimmjow, I swear your a narcissist" As he watched his friend fiddle with his hair, grinning._

_"When did you learn such big words Whitey?"_

Grimmjow sighed, wishing for those days to come back, when they didn't have to worry about drugs, gands, booze and Shiro wasn't so distant and sad ALL THE FUCKING TIME! They didn't hang out at all anymore, he was always off somewhere, stupid albino keeping secrets from his 'bezzie'. He was so gonna get answers at school.

* * *

><p><strong>TADAH so yeah next chapter finished woop! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**If your wondering why my chapters are so unbelievably short it's 'cause of my attention span :D **

* * *

><p>"Ichi, Ichi wake up." Shiro whispered into his brother's ear.<p>

"Nyehhh." Ichigo murmured softly and buried his head into Shiro's chest, who was now smiling like a complete idiot. He kissed Ichigo's forehead, ruffled his bright orange hair and closed his eyes, resting his head on the pillow.

"Alright, I'll let you sleep but have you pills after 'kay?" He nodded in response and cuddled closer into Shiro's body.

_I think, I'm gonna skip school. _He thought before he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Nurse Katy walked bristly towards room 206, where her favourite patient <em>and<em> visitor were currently staying, holding a tray of various coloured pills and stopped when she reached the door and peered in. What she saw made her smile, the twins intertwined together fast asleep and to top it off holding hands. _So frinkin' cute!_ She quietly sneaked in and placed the tray on the bedside table for quickly slipping out.

A faint thanks could be heard fromo the older, "Your welcome Shiro." She whispered back before disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was pissed. Actually pissed was an understatement, he was fucking furious. How could that bastard skip school and not tell him and to top it off not reply to his texts? I mean at least have the common courtesy to fucking reply! He charged down the school hallway and burst into the toilet cubicles. Their 'hang-out' spot.<p>

"I'm guessing Shirosaki skipped school again?" The ever-stoic Ulquiorra asked from his usually spot by the window.

"Yes." Grimmjow snapped. Now leaning on the wall by the door and staring at the sink. Ulquiorra hummed in response and continued whatever the shit he'd been doing before.

"Your like a married couple, you know that right?"

"Shut up Syazel, go back to your science lab."

"Tetchy are we?" Syazel teased while flicking his pink hair, Grimmjow growled and was about to pounce on him when his phone buzzed.

_Sorry Blue, had shit to do._

_That's your excuse every time, how much shit do you __have to do?_

_Uhhh, loads._

He snapped his phone shut and walked up to the window. His friends raised their eyebrows in question as he opened it and began to climb out.

"I'm going to Gin's"

* * *

><p><strong>And yes it's still short :D And woo Gin's coming in next! h and BTW don't worry about Katy she won't be in it much just some random Nurse that nobody actuall cares about. Any reviews are welcome. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't uploaded, I've been in France and its exam week at the mo so I've been rather busy, you know revising and shit.**

* * *

><p>Gin sat humming in his pristine kitchen, according to his computer Grimmjow was coming round, and as it was school time he was probably pissed or in withdrawal and need some dope. He walked bristly up to his door and opened it before it would be knocked off its hinges by an aggravated bluenette.<p>

"Hey Grimmjow, shouldn't ya be at school?" Said male glared at him and sneered.

"Shut up Gin, I need a favour." Gin raised his eyebrow in question, Grimmjow never asked for favours so he was slightly curious about what he needed and motioned for him to come inside.

"Sit down, Grimmy. What d'ya need?" Grimmjow grimaced at the nickname and sighed.

"I know I said I'd never pry into his private life, but it's really starting to piss me off when he just disappears, could you find out where he goes? For me?" Gin hummed back in response and leaned further into his sofa.

"I assume ya talkin' about ya good friend Shirosaki, hmmm?" Answered by a nod, Gin stood up and grabbed his laptop before sitting back down next to Grimmjow; he turned towards his friend and whispered barely loud enough for him to hear, Grimmjow noted the sadness in how he spoke. "I already know where he is. He'll be with his brother."

"Wait what?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke to the sound of a shower running and smiled at the realisation that Shiro skipped school to be with him, but then sighed at the realisation that Shiro skipped school to be with him and frowned. When he could no longer hear the shower running, he looked up to see his twin wrapped in a towel beaming at him.<p>

"Mornin' sunshine!"

"Shi, you promised me you'd go to school today." He murmured, looking down, wide innocent eyes brimming with sadness, Shiro's face fell and he sat down slowly on the bed.

"Sorry Ichi, I just... wanted to be wit'cha. I love ya."

"I love you too Shi, but go to school tomorrow 'kay? You said that it was annoying your friends and I don't want to come in-between you and your friends." Shiro leaned forward and kissed his brother's forehead for the umpteenth time that morning.

"I'll sort things out, promise. Take ya pills now yeah? Don't be sad." Ichigo nodded and reached for the tray and grabbed his bazillion pills and shovelled them down his throat with a drink of water. "You never told me what ya did yesterday babe."

"My test results came back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay I actually updated rather quickly! Disclaimer I don't own bleach :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Shiro felt a bomb explode in his chest, his legs swayed and buckled and he collapsed on to the chair beside his brother. "Results?" He asked quietly, his brother nodded and bunched his fists into the sheets. He noticed the tears welling up in those wide innocent eyes, his heart ached in his chest, he hated seeing Ichigo sad. "Ichi?" He questioned, the person in question quickly looked at him and looked back down at his lap, his mouth opening to try and find the works needed.<p>

"1 year Shi." He muttered. Shiro looked up in confusion.

"What'da'ya mean, I year?"

"1 fucking year Shi, I've got 1 fucking year left." His voice rose in anger but faltered as his resolve cracked and he began to cry. Shiro sat in shock, he could feel tears of his own forming and he listened to his brother's strangled sobs, wishing no more than to hold him, to comfort him but he couldn't, he was frozen to the spot. _One year? I, he's only got one year? My little bro? _He thought quietly.

"I've never even been outside Shi." He sobbed, Shiro flinched at the sound and he quickly wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. This seemed to make it worse as Ichigo twisted round so his face was buried in Shiro's chest and wept. Shiro's mind went into comfort mode and his left arm began to make circular movements on his brother's back as he murmured sweet, reassuring nothing's in his ear.

"We'll sort it out, yeah? It'll be alright babe. Ya gonna be fine."

"It's going to be fine? Shi, I've never been outside, I've never seen our family, I'm not allowed to dance or sing, I'm not...,... I can't. Shi, I... I'm dying."

* * *

><p><strong>(The next week) <strong>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow walked bristly to his form room, he just had history and was in a foul mood. It didn't help that Shiro was COMPLETELY blanking him (and everyone else) and was just staring out the window like a depressed little bitch. He kicked open the door and many faces spun round with startled expressions on their faces, Grimmjow smirked "Sup bitches." He exclaimed loudly and strode over to where Shiro was sitting. "Oi Whitey." He snarled when the albino didn't reply "Oi, I'm talking to you Shirosaki." He sneered, waving a palm in the boy's face. He looked up in confusion.<p>

"Blue?"

"Who the fuck else would it be?" Shiro flinched at his tone. "Where the fuck have you been all week? Doing shit or should I say you were with your fucking brother that you never told me about?" He shouted.

"Grimm I-"

"Don't Grimm me, you little bull shitter, why the hell didn't you tell me you had a fucking brother?"

"I-" Shiro looked down as his eyes began to sting. "Please stop talking." He muttered.

"Why should I? What's your brother like huh? Better than me? Why would you keep that from me huh? Is it because you're a fucking twat?" As he ranted he didn't notice a single tear falling down Shiro's white cheek. The whole class held the breath in shock _Shirosaki had a brother and is he crying?_ Were the thoughts of almost all of them.

"No, I'm not a fucking twat, get of my face you don't understand!" He cried and literally bolted out the door, Grimmjow chased after him.

"Of course I don't understand you wank-" He stopped as he saw his best friend in ball on the floor, tears streaming down his face. "Whitey? Whoa, god I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt ya." He stated sitting next to him and wrapping a strong tanned arm around his shoulder.

"It's, it's not that Grimm, I just, I... I never told you about my brother because well..." Grimmjow urged him on, "He's dying and he's got a year left" He blurted out. It took a few moments for Grimmjow to process what had just been said.

"Oh god, Whitey I'm so sorry, I never even thoughta that." Shiro shook his head and rested it on Grimmjow's shoulder. "What's his name?"

"Ichi."

"Mmhmm"

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-dah! I'm really stuck on how Grimmjow and Ichigo are going to meet, so if you could give me some ideas that would be great! I have two ideas so far:<strong>

**Shiro takes Ichigo out into town and bumps into him. **

**Or:**

**Ichigo surprises Shiro when he gets out of school and meets him there.**

**But anymore ideas are much appreciated! R&R :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all your ideas it's really helped I know what I'm gonna do now! And sadly I don't have a beta but I'm new to this so I don't really understand or care. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>The sounds of raised voices brought a sleepy orange haired teenager out of unconsciousness, "Shi?" He called out sleepily, when no one replied he slowly raised his head in confusion and was simply greeted by an empty chair. As the cloak of sleep slowly began to wear off he began to tune into the heated argument-wait make that a one-sided argument, one of them seemed to be relatively calm- that was taking place outside his room.<p>

"Please Sir, I have to ask you to calm down you might wake one of the patients."

"I will when you tell me why!" The nurse looked at him in confusion. "Have ya not been listenin' to anythin' I've been sayin'? Why won't ya let anyone else visit Ichi?" The nurse sighed and looked down at the paperwork in her arm.

"Sir we have explained this to you many times, he got sick when they visited, his immune system wasn't and still isn't strong enough." She replied sternly, keen to end this argument.

"That's a bullshit reason! I'm his family and I'm allowed to visit 'im, you're allowed to, why the fuck can't his own god damn dad visit 'im?" The nurse shuffled her feet nervously; she had been warned about this visitor when he was angry.

"Look sir, I have to ask you to calm down, I do not know all the details myself but I was told that Ichigo's condition is very unstable and should not be exposed to the outside world as it might make him very sick."

Ichigo sighed and slide the duvet over his head. He hated it when he heard Shiro arguing especially over him, which he had been doing a lot lately, he hugged his knees to his chest and wished for the arguing to stop.

"Fuck it, I can't be arsed with this anymore!" Shiro said quietly and quickly slipped into his brother's room, leaving an annoyed nurse in the corridor. He stalked over to the empty chair and sat down.

"You were arguing again Shi." His brother stated from underneath the duvet, Shiro flinched into the chair, startled as he thought Ichigo was still asleep.

"Oh god Ichi, did I wake ya up? I'm sorry; I got angry and had an argument with this stupid nurse!" He said quickly "Hey come up from under there, yeah? Let me see that pretty lil'face of ya's" Ichigo lifted up the duvet with his hand and peered out, grinning when he saw his brother smiling right back at him. His wide innocent eyes looked up at his brother, a slight blush dotted his face when he realised he had just been called pretty. "Awwwwww, Ichi your blush is so cute!" His face reddened and he hid back under the duvet

"Shut up!" He whined. His brother's laughter was thankfully muffled by his duvet; he really didn't want to hear his brother's cackles this early in the morning.

* * *

><p>School hadn't been too bad for Shirosaki today, normally he hated it as his teachers constantly questioned him about his brother and he hated lying to Grimmjow but now that he knew, he didn't need to and that made him a lot happier and less guilty feeling. Although Grimmjow wasn't in today he had a talk with him yesterday evening for a while and the chat made him feel all nostalgic and happy, it reminded him of the good old days when Ichi was healthier and he didn't worry as much.<p>

He grabbed his maths book from his unorganised locker and slammed it shut, to be welcomed with a grinning Gin. "Whatta ya doin' here Gin, thought ya had finished school?" Gin hummed before answering.

"Just wanted to know how your little brother was doing!" He replied happily, Shiro nodded and put his books into his worn out bag.

"He's ok at the mo I guess." Gin's constant smile widened and he turned away and walked down the corridor. "Where ya going?" Shiro called after him.

"Home my little Albino!" He sighed at the nickname and followed him out the school doors, tossing his bag over his shoulder.

As he walked into the yard he was stopped by his friend Ulquiorra "Hey Shirosaki, you haven't come out to town with us in a while, do you wanna come?" He asked in his usual monotone empty voice, seemingly avoid of caring but his eyes betrayed him as they looked at Shiro with a hopeful almost desperate look. He sighed, he hadn't been out to town with the 'gang' in a while but there was this nagging feeling in his stomach that told him not to go, that something was wrong, something was wrong _with Ichi_.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohhhhh cliff hanger! Ta-dah! Sorry I've been away in Italy! No Grimmjow this chapter probs next one I think! And the chapters are slowly getting longer XD Till next time!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 woo! Thank you so much for all your reviews I was so happy when i saw how many this has got so far! God I just realised how OOC Ichigo is, so I'm reeeaaaaallll sorry!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>Shiro hummed and furrowed his eyebrows in thought; Ulquiorra looked at him expectedly with wide emerald green eyes. <em>I really want to go to town with him, but... this feeling it won't go away, last time I had this feeling Ichi had only looked himself in his stupidly large cupboard, so should I just ignore it? <em>He thought.

"So, will you come? I'm getting tired of waiting for you to answer Shirosaki."

"Yeah, sounds fun where are we-" He was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his trouser pocket. "Hang on a minute emo-boy." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes in annoyance but nodded. Shiro pulled his phone out and looked at the caller ID. Katy. Why was she calling him? He frowned; she never called him unless something had happened. He pressed the green button and brought the phone to his ear. "What is it Katy?" He demanded, not even trying to hide his impatience, he heard a gasp on the other end.

"Umm, well, oh god...its Ichigo." His eyes widened and he felt his throat go dry, he tried to swallow but failed miserably. Ulquiorra saw the change in demeanour and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Whatta 'bout him?" He asked quietly, Katy sighed.

"He's missing Shiro, we've looked everywhere, all over the hospital and he isn't here." There sadness in her voice showed and Shiro felt his knees buckle and fell into a heap on the floor.

"Shiro what's happened?" Ulquiorra asked, concern creeping into his ever stoic voice as he crouched down to be level with his younger friend. Many other remaining students watched in interest, Gin who hadn't yet leaved the premises turned and saw Shiro frozen on the ground and swiftly made his way over.

"Whatta ya mean missin'?" His voice cracking.

"Shiro, I'm so sorry, we're still looking for him but..."

"I..., but he can't just be gone!" Gin had now caught onto the conversation and wrapped his arms around the shaking body of his friend and turned to Ulquiorra and mouthed: "His brother's missing." Ulquiorra's eyes widened (Gin had explained to all of them about Shiro's brother after the argument Grimmjow and Shiro had had, not wanting the incident to repeat.) and put his cold hand onto the albino's shoulder.

"I have to go Shiro; I'll phone you if we find him ok?"

"I..., ok." He whispered and rested his head onto Gin's chest as the line went dead.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked down yet another unrecognisable dirty street. <em>I should never have talked myself into visiting Shi outside school, I have no idea where I am and my phone's run out of battery!" <em>He sighed and looked up at the sky. It was bluer than it was when he looked out of his window back at the hospital. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes; it was nice to have the sun on his back, even if he had no idea where he was. He felt himself collide with what he thought was a wall; he stumbled backwards and looked upwards, eyes widening when he felt strong arms hold him to stop him falling.

He looked up and was greeted by bright blue, no wait green, no... Cyan, that's it, eyes looking down at his own brown ones. He blushed and looked away. The other man's arms dropped when he realised the boy was steady. "S-sorry, I um didn't see you uhh there..." He stuttered and took a step backwards and looked at the man again. _He's got blue hair! _Was the only thought that crossed his mind as he looked at the stranger's face.

He smirked as he looked at the boy in front of him, a blush scattered on his cheeks. The boy was simply gorgeous, with orange spiky hair and tanned skin not to mention his face; his flawless skin, wide innocent chocolaty brown eyes and plump lips, Grimmjow just wanted to take him home. "S'kay, you alright?" The boy nodded and looked around with a dazed expression, he began to fidget. "Sure?"

"Umm, do you know where the school is?" He raised his eyebrow at the boy's question.

"Ya gonna need to be a bit more specific, there's three schools in the area."

"Oh... the high school then." The boy looked down and shifted his weight from one leg to another. His smirk grew larger this kid was so fucking cute! And now he sounded like a paedophile!

"I'm goin' over there right now actually, to meet some friends, I'll take ya yeah?" The boy's eyes light up and a wide smile spread across his face, Grimmjow made a point to himself that he would make him smile a lot more as he looked adorable.

"Thank you!" Grimmjow turned and began to walk down the street with the boy following him closely; as he would be walking with him for a while he thought it wouldn't hurt to know his name.

"Ya welcome, name's Grimmjow, I'm 16 you?"

"Ichigo and I'm 16 too!" He said happily, eyes sparkling. Grimmjow stopped still and turned to him a shocked expression planted on his face. "What's wrong?"

"There is no way you are sixteen!" He said disbelievingly.

"But I am, I promise, I'm just small that's all!"

"Right." Grimmjow said sarcastically but left it at that and began to walk again, he glance over his shoulder to check Ichigo was still following him, which he wasn't. Grimmjow frowned and he began to look for him through the crowds of people and found him standing in front of the ice cream stand they had just passed. He chuckled as Ichigo gazed at the different flavours, he walked up beside him. "God Ichi' you're acting like you've never had ice cream before!" He joked, Ichigo turned to look at him.

"I haven't."

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm stopping there! I'm going to write a longer chapter with Grimm + Ichi in town later~! I'm so horrible to Ichi; I'm not even letting him taste ice cream! And if you haven't guessed, yes I was eating ice cream when I wrote this! Also if you don't remember Katy she was in chapter 2 shortly I think, she's a nurse! Hope you like and don't forget to review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**HEEEELLLLLOOOOO it's been a while :) Answering your question Ichi1go5 he's smaller than Shiro because of his specialist diet that he has to have and therefore hasn't grown as much but Shiro is a head smaller than Grimmjow anyway sooo... Anyway's onwards to the story :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>Both the ice cream man and Grimmjow froze in shock; Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with wide eyes terrified he'd done something wrong. "Grimmjow?" Said bluenette re-composed himself and looked at him.<p>

"Whatta ya mean ya never had ice cream?" Ichigo shock his head quickly and returned his gaze to the mango sorbet he had been drooling over earlier. The ice cream man smiled, grabbed a cone, scooped out some sorbet and presented it to Ichigo.

"Here you are sir! Free of charge!" Ichigo took the ice cream with uncertainty and looked at the man with an open mouth.

"Are ya sure sir? I can pay for it..." Grimmjow protested, hand fishing in his pocket for a fiver to pay.

"Not at all, this fine young gentleman has never had an ice cream; he should have his first one free of worry!" Ichigo beamed at the man.

"Thank you mister!" He said happily before taking a massive lick. Said man chuckled before ushering them away before Grimmjow protested again. "Grimmjow, that man was so nice; he gave me an ice cream and he-"

"Ichi, shuddup. Finish ya ice cream before it melts." Ichigo nodded vigorously and proceeded to like the orange ice with glee. They walked in silence down the high street only the sound of people's footsteps was heard along with the general hubbub of the city. Grimmjow's mind began to wander as he felt a light tap on his arm. He hummed in question and looked down so see Ichigo looking up to him, confusion in his eyes.

"My hands are all sticky." The temptation to say that's 'what she said' grew stronger in Grimmjow's mind and he fought down a laugh. He searched in his deep pockets for the napkin the ice cream man had given him and gave it to the scowling orange-head. "What do I do with this?" Grimmjow couldn't help it, he gave out a heartily laugh before answering.

"You're so cute ya know that? Ya wipe your hands with it." Ichigo blushed and took the napkin that was in front of him and wiped his sticky fingers. Then he looked at the used napkin in confusion, Grimmjow chuckled and took the napkin from the boy and put it in the bin they had just passed. Suddenly, out of the blue a high pitched scream shortly followed by a gunshot was heard close by (probably done one of the numerous alleyways). Ichigo's eyes widened and he clung to Grimmjow's arm in fear, shaking slightly. Grimmjow (who was used to guns and violence) didn't even flinch but simply raised his eyebrow at the younger boy hugging his arm, his eyes softened and he smiled. "Hey Ichi its okay, they won't hurt ya. I'll look after ya." He ruffled Ichigo's spiky hair and said boy's eyes looked at him, tears brimming, threatening to spill and full of fear.

Grimmjow's heart tugged in his chest, he just wanted to protect Ichigo, and he just wanted him to be happy, to always be smiling. "Hey, don't worry, don't cry, it's okay." He slowly pried Ichigo off his arm and gave the boy a hug; Ichigo's arms clung onto Grimmjow's waist tightly like it was the only thing that was real. His head buried into the older boy's chest.

"I should never have left. I'm so scared Grimm, I..." Ichigo never finished his sentence as a coughing fit took over his lungs. Grimmjow stood back to give him space and looked on with concern. When it finally passed his arms were trembling and Grimmjow's eyes were filled with worry. Grimmjow rested his arm on Ichigo's shoulder and asked softly:

"Are ya ok?" Ichigo nodded. "Sure? Well okay. Come on let's go met your bro." He took Ichigo's hand in his own and they began to once again walk down the street. He didn't care that some people would think they looked like fags (*) he knew Ichigo was still terrified so he just wanted to let him know that he was still there.

"What's the time Grimmjow?" Grimmjow sighed there was his full name again, he glanced at his watch 3:20, _3:20 we have 10 minutes to get to school, hmmm, should have time..._

"3:20."

"I wonder if they miss me..." Ichigo muttered softly, Grimmjow raised an eyebrow but let the comment slide, he didn't think he was meant to hear it. They were nearing Karakura High School and this made Grimmjow sad, it would mean that he would have to say goodbye to Ichigo, somehow he knew that Ichigo wouldn't be going outside anytime soon, his family were probably way to over protective about him. He hadn't had ice cream, probably home schooled judging by the fact he had no idea where the high school was and he'd never been to town! Ichigo's hand began to slip out of his own and he watched as the younger ran forwards to the sign and turned to beam at him.

"Grimm! Look! We're here!" Ichigo's grin made Grimmjow smile himself as he put his hands in his pockets; Ichigo's excitement was literally adorable. Ichigo ran back to him and threw his arms around Grimmjow, "Thank you so much for taking me here!" he smiled and returned the boy's hug. A bell sounded in the distance and Ichigo began to pull away but Grimmjow stopped him, he looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Wait here, otherwise ya'll get lost in the crowd and ya won't see your bro." Ichigo considered this and nodded in response. Students began to filter out of the school gates and Ichigo pressed into Grimmjow so not to get lost in the mass of people. As the biggest bulk of students had already gone with no sign of Ichigo's brother or Grimmjow's friends they decided to venture into the school premises.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure they'll find him, probably hiding in the closet or something." Ulquiorra said, Shiro sniffed and rested his head back on Gin's shoulder.<p>

"Sorry Ulqui but I don't wanna go to town anymore." Ulquiorra smirked at Shiro's attempt to lighten the mood and rubbed his hand up and down Shiro's arm. Gin stayed relatively quiet as he scanned the crowds for a head of blue hair, which he spotted along with a head of orange hair.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Sorry if anyone is offended by this term I just thought that it would be something that Grimmjow would say, please do not take it the wrong way. : And that is the end of this chapter please review and leave your thoughts they make me very happy! :) Next twins re-united!**


	9. Chapter 9

**IM BACK SLAGS! Sorry if your offended by that it's just how i talk...**

* * *

><p>Gin frowned. Who was Grimmjow with? Probably some bimbo he meet in an alleyway, he'd ask later. He turned to Shiro and mumbled a question in his ear.<p>

"Why would ya want to know that Gin?" Shiro sighed. "Ichi's well he's... He's fragile ya know? Like the other day he was cryin' his eyes out but he wouldn't tell me what's wrong, he's so distant from me, like we used to be so close, so fuckin' close but ever since the test results he's just been so quiet. So quiet."

Gin nodded and squeezed the albino's hand, a sign of encouragement for him to go on. He knew that Shiro had to get this all out and maybe this was the best way.

"He said something to me last night that nearly made me cry Gin. I asked him why he never wanted to meet our sisters and do ya know what he said? He said so that they won't cry when he died. He was just talking about him dying and I just, I couldn't take that, I love him Gin and as I watch him just slowly waste away in front of me, I just, I feel so helpless, so fucking helpless an' useless an' stupid. And do ya know what makes it worse? It's my fault!"

Gin frowned and so did Ulquiorra, "How is it your fault Shiro?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"Because I was stronger, I dominated in Mum and I... It's just all my fault."

* * *

><p>A scowl formed on Grimmjow's face, why on earth was his best friend having a breakdown on the school playground, had he smoked too much crack? He focused on Shiro's lips to try and figure out what he was saying (luckily for him he was an excellent lip reader) <em>He's talking about his brother again, what was his name? Ichi? Yeah Ichi, wait a minute Ichi? <em>His gaze drifted to Ichigo, _no can't be they can't be related they don't look alike. _How wrong he was. "Ichi let me go see my friend sitting on the floor and having a mental breakdown 'kay? Stay here, I'll be back in a sec." The boy nodded and continued to search the remaining students. He grinned and strode over to the huddle on the floor. "Oi Whitey, what's up?" Said white haired male looked at him through sad yellow eyes, he opened his mouth to answer but no sound came, so Gin answered for him.

"His brother's missing." Grimmjow frowned deeply and a sat down quickly beside his friend.

"What? He's ok though, right?" Shiro shrugged his shoulders and sniffed.

"Who is that boy you were with, standing over there, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked, both Grimmjow and Gin looked over to see the orange-haired boy still scanning the playground with chocolaty brown eyes.

"That's Ichi, better call him over actually don't think he can see his brother, bless him." He raised his arms and cupped his hands to his mouth. "ICHI! COME OVER HERE!" He shouted, Ichigo gave a startled expression before making his way over, Shiro lifted his head to look at Grimmjow.

"Did ya say Ichi?" Grimmjow nodded. By this time said red-head had made it over.

"Grimm, I can't see my brother." He sniffed, Grimmjow sighed. Shiro snapped to attention and stared at Ichigo with wide eyes, his jaw dropped.

"Ichi?" Shiro asked disbelievingly, Ichigo looked at the albino with widened eyes, a huge grin spread across his face, his sadness forgotten.

"Shi!" He threw his arms around his older twin and Shiro laughed happily. The five boys were even more of a sight with Shiro sitting on the floor with Ichigo in his lap, the older of the two absently gliding his white hand through soft orange locks. Grimmjow was frowning again, his eyes lit with confusion.

"Wait, Ichi. Shi's your brother?" He nodded cheerfully and Grimmjow folded his arms over his chest.

"What happened Ichi? Where did ya go?" Shiro asked quietly, Ichigo's smile faltered. He looked around nervously then began to fidget; Grimmjow gave him a warm smile of encouragement which made a small blush appear on Ichigo's cheeks.

"I, well. I wanted to go to town and look around then come and see you! It was such a big town and I tried to stay on the main streets but I got lost! Then I bumped into Grimm and then he-You have green eyes!" He blurted out looking at Ulquiorra with admiration and wonder; this caused a chuckle from Gin and straight out cackle from Shirosaki. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra who weren't used to Ichigo's short attention span looked rather startled.

"Ichi stop gaping like a fish!"

"Sorry Shi, it's just they're so amazing!" Ulquiorra smirked.

" EMOTIONS?" Grimmjow spluttered, the others looked at him oddly. "Ignore me..." He muttered earning a giggle from Ichigo. Which was according to Grimmjow was so fucking adorable! Shirosaki began to get up causing, helping Ichigo in the process. Ichigo smoothed his top of creases and looked at his brother in question. The others followed suit and stood up, Gin who had just received a text from a friend said his goodbyes and left the four boys standing in the now deserted playground minus the caretaker who was just locking up.

"Where are we going Shi?"

"Home Ichi. We're goin' home."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta Dah! Sorry if there are many mistakes I didn't have time to proof read and I just wanted to get this chappie up! And its a bit shorter... awkward...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 50 REVIEWS IM SO HAPPY :D Urgghh I have no inspiration for this story at the mo... Sorry it's taken me so long I've been on holiday (again :D) and I've literally had no idea where to go with this because I have this idea but no idea how to get to it :( But anyway's heres my best shot at getting through writer's block or some shit...**

* * *

><p>A shaky hand was brought to the young teen's mouth. <em>Why would Shiro do this to me, why would he send me back? <em>He opened his mouth and shut it quickly; he didn't know what to say, he took a short raspy breath and clenched his eyes shut, stopping the tears that were forming to fall. He shook his head. "Please Shi! I don't want to go back to the hospital!"

Golden eyes widened, _he thought that the hospital was his home? _He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. "God, no Ichi! Home! Where..." He paused, he really didn't want to say what he was about to say. "Where I live."

Ichigo let out a breath of relief; he looked up into his brother's eyes, smiled sadly and shook his head. "Sorry, Shi but no. I don't want to." White arms dropped and the albino looked disbelievingly into determined brown eyes. He sighed and took a step backwards.

"Okay Ichigo." Ichigo flinched, his brother never said his full name unless he was angry or disappointed with him.

Grimmjow shifted from foot to foot, he felt very uncomfortable and he knew Ulquiorra did too. He tapped the smaller man on the shoulder and gestured to the gate, Ulquiorra nodded and they both turned to leave, let the twins sort themselves out on their own. Ichigo clenched his fists. _Shi's mad at me. He's never mad at me._ His throat felt very dry all of a sudden, an itch in his throat was forming. _Not another one! Not now! _His thoughts laced with fear, he panicked; he couldn't breathe. He tried to fight the urge to cough but alas, a fit of coughs took over and he sunk to the ground.

Panic spread across the eyes of Shirosaki, he reached to hit the emergency alarm on the wall, when he realised they weren't in hospital anymore. "Shit!" _Goddammit Ichi! Be okay... _"Grimmjow! Ulquiorra! Help me!" He screamed at the two figures at the end of the school ground. They spun round quickly, staring at Ichigo on the ground for a moment before connecting the dots, they sprinted over.

By the time they reached them Ichigo's coughs had become more spread out and softer, he was shaking terribly and there were tears streaking down his face. Ulquiorra crouched down to face the boy and reached into his bag. Pulling out a bottle of water and a Paracetamol he gave them to Ichigo, which he took in trembling hands. He popped the pill into his mouth and brought the bottle to his dry lips and swallowed.

Grimmjow stood with a frozen Shirosaki, his shoulders slumped. "Hey, Whitey..." The boy turned to face him, looking into cerulean eyes, he sighed and nodded; Grimmjow had never been very good at comfort, but he was glad his best friend was there.

"God, Ichi... We need to take ya back to..."

"I understand Shi." The boy attempted to stand using his arms but slipped and slumped back down. Grimmjow bent down and gingerly scooped him up. "G-Grimm?" Ichigo stuttered, slightly surprised. He looked at him in bewilderment.

"What ya think ya scrawny brother could take ya weight? Ya weigh a ton!" He punched him softly in the arm and muttered curses quietly to himself. But he couldn't deny the warmth he felt in Grimmjow's strong arms, he felt safe as well, he smiled slightly and closed his eyes.

"Oi! Emo! Ya driving!" He commanded to the younger.

"I haven't got my car with me." He said quietly, he sighed in annoyance there was no way hell he would walk the whole way to the hospital on the other side of the fucking town! He looked at the boy in his arms, his chest rising and falling softly, face peaceful. _He's asleep, in my arms. Well shit, and there was I thinking he couldn't get any cuter. Fuck! I have to stop thinking like that, he's off limits. Period. _

"It's okay; I have a friend I could call." An uncertain voice said from behind, he glanced over his shoulder to his best friend and grinned at him. He smiled back and pulled out his phone.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the bright light. "Urgh..., where?" He glanced around and immediately recognised his hospital room. "Oh..., here."<p>

"Hey sleepy." He looked to his left to see Grimmjow reclined in the large red armchair next to his bed. He nodded in response, his cheeks heated up so he looked away causing Grimmjow to chuckle to himself.

"Shut up." He muttered, he looked around the room, scanning it to see the familiar white hair of his brother, he couldn't see it. He scowled, where was he? "Um, Grimmjow where's Shi?"

"Just went to the cafeteria to get us some grub." He smiled, feeling relieved.

They were silent for a while, Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his bed; he had always hated silence. He scratched his left arm as he looked at Grimmjow and thought desperately for something to say.

"Hey Ichi, that's a pretty big TV ya got there." Grimmjow pointed to large flat screen TV positioned on the wall in front of Ichigo's bed.

"Yeah, Isshin likes to make sure I have stuff to do but the hospital gives me stuff as well since I'm a full time residence."

"Isshin? Isn't he ya dad?" Grimmjow frowned, _why did Ichigo say Isshin instead of dad? Did he not think of him as his father? _Ichigo scratched his arm again.

"Well yeah but..., I've never met him so; just feel uncomfortable saying it..." Grimmjow nodded.

"Fair enough, but then why-" They were interrupted when Shirosaki burst through the door holding a variety of packaged food.

"GAH! Sorry I took so long! I saw someone I knew in the cafeteria and I lost track of time and the cue was real long and- Oh Ichi, ya awake! Ya okay? Ya scared me back there." Shiro rambled for a bit longer handing a cheese sandwich along with some orange juice to Grimmjow and sitting in the other armchair on the other side of Ichigo. He began to tuck in into his own food, when he remembered something. "Oh god! Nearly forgot, Ichi, Renji says hi! I met him in the cafeteria, his leg's healin' nicely, he was bein' a bit cocky though wouldn't be surprised if he hurt it in da future."

Ichigo smiled, he knew that his brother hated Renji, but he still tried to talk to him since he was friends with Ichigo. Ichigo liked Renji, they met only around a week ago in the corridor and they chatted for a while. Renji had broken his leg during PE and was having regular checkups to insure it was healing properly; it was a nasty brake Renji told him.

"Where's Ulquiorra?"

"Wondered when ya'd ask you've been awake for like an hour! He had a job to do."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

><p>"I love cheese sandwiches." The albino muttered as he put his rubbish in the bin. "Right, its Tuesday so off ta Nnoitra's! Come on Grimm!" Grimmjow frowned and then nodded in understanding, he quickly finished his food and drink, tossing them in the trash, he stood up and got his bag. Ichigo smiled, this was a weekly thing they had going to Nnoitra's, so he didn't mind being left on his own. Besides he could go see if Renji was still here.<p>

"Bye Shi, bye Grimm!" He said cheerfully, Shirosaki smiled, rushed over and pulled him into a tight squeeze, kissing his forehead in the process. Grimmjow smiled at him and waved slightly. "You'll visit again right?"

"Sure, berry." Ichigo spluttered causing Grimmjow and his brother to laugh. They both walked over to the door and they opened it. "Bye!" They said simultaneously and Grimmjow shut the door behind them. They walked briskly down the corridor; Grimmjow waited till they had gone round the corner before leaning into to Shirosaki and whispered his question in his ear.

"Is that what ya always say? That ya goin' to Nnoitra's, not to Aizen's?"

"Ya. Can't have 'im know I'm in a gang, now can we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! LOL JK just this chapter :) OMFG just realised that this was chapter 10 WOW! Writer's block officially gone! YAY! It being summer and all I'll have more time to do write so the updates should be more frequent but hay ho, we'll see. Till next time and don't forget to review if you liked it! 3<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Nearly 60 reviews :3 thinking about having a different summary, not sure though... well whatever :)**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow and his pale-haired friend walked confidently down the long white corridor, having already changed into their Espada uniform. The younger, lower ranked Arrancar quickly getting out of their way. Grimmjow stuffed his hands into the pockets of his white trousers and chewed silently on a piece of gum.<p>

"I fuckin' hate white." Shirosaki muttered, Grimmjow throw his head back and laughed, removing one hand from his pocket and ruffling his friends hair, much to the boys disgust.

"Ya, say that every time, ya like a broken record."

"Shuddup asshole!" They walked the rest of the way in silence; Grimmjow looked over at the albino, his lips pursed and a frown set on his brow. _3, 2, 1 and-_

"And, why the fuck da we 'ave to wear this shitty uniform! It's like; over here! We're Espada, arrest us!" _There we go._

Grimmjow shrugged, he didn't know the answer and to be honest he didn't care. "Quiet down, Whitey, we're here, don't want Aizen to hear that now do we?" He said patronisingly.

"Fuck Aizen!" He shouted.

"Now, now, Shirosaki, that is no way to talk to your leader, but thank you for finally joining us, please sit down. Hello Grimmjow, you too." A Slightly muffled charming voice was heard from behind the door. Shirosaki paled and quickly opened the large piece of painted wood.

The sight that greeted them was a long white table with 10 chairs, each chair, except for their own, was occupied by one of the espada sitting in rank order. At the head of the table there was a throne of sorts, standing higher than the rest. Here sat their leader Aizen with his two subordinates standing close to act as bodyguards.

Grimmjow slouched into his chair, and glared at the tea in front of him in disgust. The idea of a leaf being put in water on purpose, then drinking made him want to throw up. _Fuckin' Aizen and his shitty tea. _

"Now that everyone is present I have a new mission for all of you. The gang Soul Society is becoming a nuisance. They must be dealt with."

"If you don't mind me asking, how Aizen-sama?" The raven haired, pale skinned man asked in that monotone voice void of emotion that Grimmjow absolutely hated. He didn't mind Ulquiorra really, after all they were sort of friends, but what really pissed him off was that he never had any emotion and he could never tell what he was thinking. Him and his fucking calculating eyes.

"Easily we will simply kill the vice captains and captains one by one. Shirosaki you will assassinate the vice captain Renji Abarai. I want this done by the 1st, so you have 3 days."

Grimmjow watched Shirosaki fidget uncomfortably, _Whitey, just accept the mission, for fuck sake you always decline 'em! _"Um, Aizen-sama, I can't. I know 'im." He looked down at his lap to avoid the murderous, calculating gaze his leader was giving him.

"That is fine Shirosaki. But I must ask, is that the 14th mission you have declined? It wouldn't have to do with your dying brother now would it?" The smirk never leaving Aizen's face

He tensed and gritted his teeth. "How the fuck do ya know about 'im?"

"People can get very talkative when they're drunk, can't they Gin?" Gin hung his head in shame, he had betrayed one of his best friends and it didn't even take many drinks! He just let it all slip out. The albino looked mortified, his eyes full of sadness, anger and betrayal. "I forbid you from visiting your brother and you will accept this mission and every other mission." Both Grimmjow's and Shirosaki's eyes widened comically, the other espada were both shocked and amused.

"NO! No! Fuck, you can't do that!" He shouted. Aizen smiled and took a sip of his tea.

"Now, now Cero, either that or I kill him right now, I have a man in position."

"NO! I'll do it! I'll do your fucking mission!" He sunk his head into his hands, his body shaking with anger. He wanted to scream- no he wanted to kill him, he wanted to cut Aizen's throat and watch him bleed! Grimmjow didn't know what to do, this would kill Ichigo and by the looks of it Aizen knew that too, _fucking bastard_.

"Thank you Shirosaki, you will be given more information via your phone, you already have a gun, correct?" He nodded numbly. "That concludes today's meeting, thank you Espada."

Shirosaki couldn't get out of his seat faster, walking briskly towards the door and pushing strongly causing the wood to smack against the wall he then began to run. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at each other before sprinting after him. Gin followed Aizen through the back door, shoulders slumped in defeat.

* * *

><p>Shirosaki crouched, sniper in hand in his position on the roof top, waiting patiently for the red-headed idiot to leave his house, which he should of done ten minutes ago. He frowned, had he been too careless, did Renji know that he was there?<p>

His fears evaporated as the pineapple left the apartment complex; he quickly clicked the safety off and shot. He was dead instantly, blood forming a puddle around the corpse. People screamed and flocked to the body; the albino quickly packed away and ran.

_Sorry Ichi, I know he was ya friend. But, this is for ya own safety. Fuck! I hate Aizen so much!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo lay, stomach first, upside down on his hospital bed. Eyes shifting to his phone every other minute, his brother hadn't been here in three days! He didn't know what to do, where was he? How was he? Was he hurt? Was he... dead? Endless questions whirled inside his brain and he desperately tried to make sense of his brother's disappearance. A sob escaped him, he felt so lonely and abandoned.<p>

The door opened slowly, "Shi?" He called out hopefully, desperately.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, it's me Jane. I have your medicine." The woman placed the tray down and frowned as she the pills from this morning in the bin next to the table. "Why did you throw away your pill, Ichigo?"

"I don't want them." She sighed, sitting down next to him on his bed.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I called your brother but he didn't answer." Another sob, tears fell which he frantically whipped away. "Don't cry, shhhhhh, it's okay." She rubbed his arm, saying sweet nothings to try and make him stop crying.

"It's NOT okay!" And he cried, and cried and cried until there were no more tears left, until he was too tired to cry, he just lay there, his eyes were so dull, so lifeless. Jane got up, taking one last look at the boy in front of her and walked out.

"Oh, Ichi..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me for killing Renji! But he needed to die in this story! And I also don't really like him so... ANYWAYS there ya go! Chapter complete :D Ichi's probs gonna find out 'bout Renji next chappie :) <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**LOL at how long it's been :D :D Been too lazy :)**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had never seen his best friend like this. He looked utterly defeated, broken even. He hardly talked, when he did it was an insult and he was constantly lashing out. It seemed his depression fuelled his anger quite nicely. When he turned up in the morning his eyes were red and puffy, uniform scruffier than usual hanging on his now dangerously thin frame, rivalling his brothers. When he tried to force feed him he would simply refuse and walk off, they had no idea where he went to but didn't follow, Ulquiorra said it was best to leave him be but Grimmjow didn't agree; that boy was acting suicidal.<p>

Currently they were in their usual spot – the disused bathroom (simply because they were there) – Grimmjow sitting leaning against the wall opposite from the sinks, Shirosaki using his shoulder as a pillow and Ulquiorra was opposite from them.

"Where's pink freak and spoon?" Ulquiorra sighed, Grimmjow's nicknames never ceased to amaze him.

"Syazel's in the science lab and Nnoitra is on a mission he may be away for up to a month."

"What's he doin'?"

"Monitoring a target." The bluenette grunted in response, and stared down at the weight on his right. The albino's chest rising and falling softly, he'd been sleeping often now and Grimmjow was worried about his health.

"Grimm, stop starin' at me." He muttered.

"Sorry. Just ya so skinny ya know? Ya need to eat and sleep properly and shit. Thought ya was the healthy one, ne?"

"Che. Fuck you." The albino stood up and began to gather his things, but was stopped by a tight grip on his arm. "Let go." The tone in his voice left no room for argument so Grimmjow loosened his grip on his friend before letting go altogether. He watched silently as Shirosaki stormed out of the bathroom, before quickly gathering his own things.

Ulquiorra's monotone voice filled the silence. "Where are you going Grimmjow?"

"Followin' 'im."

"Would that be wise?"

"Probably not."

* * *

><p><em>And in other news, after 2 weeks the police have confirmed that the death of Renji Abarai, member of the Soul Society Gang was murdered by a member of Las Noches. The police are calling out for witnesses and close friends of Abarai – click –<em>

He didn't want to hear it; he didn't want to believe it. His whole body shuddered and he clenched his fist. He threw the TV remote against the wall and was rewarded with a sharp crack of breaking plastic. He wasn't even sad. He felt angry? Anger and betrayal. That's what he felt. How could Renji just flat out and lie to him? Disgusting, treating him like a weak little bitch that just lapped up lies and fake emotions. How dare he use him, play him as just another card in his deck.

A pillow found itself hurled at the wall. And another. He screamed and screamed until his throat was sore and coughs coursed their way through his body.

A nurse rushed in. "Please sir calm down. You need to rest and you'll wake other patients."

"FUCK OFF!" His eyes flashed gold, the nurse stepped backwards. Eyes wide with shock, she nodded quickly and was gone. He crawled of his bed and stood up shakily. Hands reached for his phone, instinctively dialling his brother's number. _I'm sorry but the person you are calling cannot get to the – click – _He collapsed to the ground, he had no one to call. He couldn't release the emotions that travelled through blood. He cried out.

He needed him. He needed his brother, Grimmjow Ulquiorra, Gin - Somebody. Anybody. He just needed someone to talk to that didn't just see him as their next pay check. He wanted to feel wanted, he _needed_ to feel wanted, and he craved that attention.

Just a poor little weak neglected boy who lay dying in a hospital bed. That's all he was now:

Neglected*.

* * *

><p>He followed his friend down every corridor and stairway (always a few feet behind mind you.) onto the field. He watched him stride past the track team and to the back by the large oak tree. Grimmjow knew he could never go over without being caught so he just watched from afar.<p>

Shirosaki pulled a large notebook and a pen out of his bag and began to write. He stayed like this for a while occasionally ripping out a sheet and scrunching it up and throwing it away in frustration, like he was trying to perfect something. Grimmjow was itching with curiosity, he just wanted to know what the teen was doing so he dared all and made his way over.

He slunk behind the trunk of the oak tree before his shadow cast over Shirosaki and peered from behind. He could clearly see that the teen was writing but couldn't make out what was there as the albino's hand writing was utter shit. "What'cha doing?" The teen in question froze like a dear in headlights and quickly snapped the book shut.

"N-nothin'." He cursed himself for faltering; swiftly hiding his embarrassment with anger he spoke again. "What the fuck you want anyway?" The bluenette chuckled and ripped the book from Shirosaki's grasp. "Hey! Give that back, motherfucker!"

"Just let me read." He huffed.

"Last thing only, that's private shit Blue."

"Kay babe, promise." He flicked the pages, quickly glancing over written texts, sketches, poems all seemingly dedicated to his brother, but as one never to go back on his word he flipped straight to the last page to be written on and began to read.

_When I see your smile_  
><em>Tears run down my face<em>  
><em>I can't replace<em>  
><em>And now that I'm strong<em>  
><em>I have figured out<em>  
><em>How this world turns cold<em>  
><em>and it breaks through my soul<em>  
><em>And I know I'll find<em>  
><em>deep inside me<em>  
><em>I can be the one<em>

_I will never let you fall(let you fall)_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
><em>Seasons are changing<em>  
><em>And waves are crashing<em>  
><em>And stars are falling all for us<em>  
><em>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter<em>  
><em>I can show you I'll be the one<em>

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

"Wow. Fuck that's amazing. Shi, shit. You're fucking talented bro." Shirosaki's cheeks turned pink as he took the book back and shook his head.

"It's not even finished. You should hear my brother sing." He faltered and looked down.

"Hey, about that. I can go see him right?"

"But Aizen said-" Grimmjow cut him off.

"That fucker said you can't contact him doesn't mean I can't." They both grinned at each other. The shorter of the two grabbed the other's hand and began to run towards the gates. It was obvious they were skipping the rest of class but neither of them gave a shit, so they just ran. When they stopped they were on the high street, panting for breathe and clutching they sides.

"Why we here?"

"Need ta get a bit of stuff for Ichi."

"Like what?"

"Some proper food and some clothes."

"Sweet"

They grinned at each other and laughed while they walked around the streets, arguing with each other over which top was best and what would suit Ichigo and they both realized that Shiro was back and now all that was left was to get Ichigo back too.

* * *

><p><strong>*really wanted to stop here as the word count was 666 and it made me laugh but you deserve a really long chapter because of how long you've waited :D <strong>

**And yes this is long in my opinion. 4 pages, 4 pages! Anyway... I have the inability to write or read a paragraph longer than like 4 or 5 lines. I just can't do it. Seriously. **

**Now you all have to wait another month for the next update ! DOnt'cha just love me? :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**WHAT IS THIS? AN UPDATE?**

**blablablablablablabla chdhckabvlrjelkskjlsad I would like to say a BIG thank you to all my readers :D I have another fic going on the moment called 'Someone's Famous Tears' and I would really appreciate if you read and review it :D ****So read it motherfuckers**** Anyways on to the story ~~~~~~~!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

* * *

><p>He heard <em>and<em> felt a sharp crack as he was thrown against the white wall, he cried out, but no one heard. The man was in front of him now, all 8 foot of him towering over his frail form. He felt himself tremble, his knees were going weak. His head throbbed and his vision began to blur. He shut his eyes and opened them again hoping to clear the dizziness but to no avail. The strange man grabbed his t-shirt and lifted him up so they were face to face, wide tear filled brown eyes stared back at one piercing violet eye. The strange man had an eye patch over one eye that made him look more menacing than pirate-like and his piano like grin shook Ichigo to the bone.

"I don't understand! What's so special about you?" The man shouted, he slapped Ichigo across the face sharply. "Answer me!"

"P-please s-sir, I don't k-know, I-I'm just-" The man sneered, this time using his free hand he punched him in the stomach, he cried out again. The man laughed and let go, Ichigo crumpled to the floor, tears streamed down his face as he gazed helplessly at his attacker. _I'm not special, I'm just me. Why is he asking that, I've never even met him, why would he hurt me? I thought people were nice to each other not attack them the first time they meet._

"W-who are y-you?"

"Nnoitra. You weak ass piece a shit." _Nnoitra... wasn't that Shi's friend? The one that they went to every Tuesday? But why would he..._ "Week I've had to watch you, Shirosaki's precious little brother. What's so great about you anyways? Why is Aizen so interested in you?" _Aizen? Wasn't he a gang lord or something? _

"A-Aizen?"

"Yeah, ya looking at Quinto, Aizen's number 5." Nnoitra stuck out his tattooed tongue to back up his statement, Ichigo shuddered, fear raced through his body. But that didn't clear anything up, why would Aizen be interested in a boy that had spent his whole life in one room? How did he even know that he existed?

"Shi would never talk to a gang member, much less go to his house every Tuesday." Ichigo said quietly. Nnoitra's laugh filled the empty hallway. Ichigo's pain was overridden with fear.

"Awww poor little Ichigo, did brother not tell you where he went on Tuesdays? Brother goes to play with Aizen and his gang. Brother is the Cero espada, Aizen's top dog. Seems brother has been lying to you sweetie."

"NO! Shi would never lie to me! YOU'RE LYING!"

"Afraid not my dear, and your little friend Grimmjow, he's Sexta."

"NO! STOP IT!" Ichigo covered his tightly ears with his hands, he shook his head. He refused to believe what this stranger was saying; there was no way that his Shi would be in a gang. Shi would never lie to him; he couldn't, not after Renji had... No he wouldn't, but... And Grimmjow, he wouldn't. He said he would protect him, he said that... NO! He began to hyperventilate, panic bubbled through his veins and he couldn't breathe. A sob escaped him.

More tears began to form and Nnoitra looked down at the crying trembling child at his feet. "Maybe I over did it. Oh well Aizen said to rough him up a bit." He kicked the boy just for good measure, Ichigo cried out muffling the sound of approaching footsteps.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING NNOITRA?" A deep voice shouted from at the end of the corridor where Grimmjow stood, anger blazing through his eyes and his right hand clenched in a fist. He placed the bag he was carrying on the floor and stood in a defensive stance, fists raised, ready to fight. Nnoitra looked up with a wide eye, but a smirk began to form on his face, he could have some fun with this. He glanced at his watch; <em>damn I have to go, guess I can't have a little more enjoyment. I'm on a tight schedule after all. Next stop, assassination. <em>

"Why hello Sexta." Cyan eyes narrowed dangerously, where Nnoitra was going with this? "I've just being doing my job, haven't Ichigo?" Ichigo whimpered, still shaking, his head buried in his knees. "Well I'll be off. Tah."

Nnoitra walked casually down the corridor, a sly grin plastered his face as he brushed past the smaller (but still ridiculously tall) blue haired teen.

Grimmjow was rooted to the spot, he so badly wanted to chase after Nnoitra and rip his lungs out but he couldn't (Aizen would have his head). His top priority was Ichigo. And he looked extremely shaken, whatever that bastard had said to him it definitely wasn't about rainbows and flowers.

Grimmjow slowly made his way over to the heap on the floor, bag back in hand. "Ichi?" He said quietly, slowly sinking down to sit next to the other. Ichigo flinched at the proximity of the other, and pressed his hands harder against his ears to block out the person next to him. His breathing was roughly back to normal but was still shaky which worried Grimmjow. _Shit, Ichi..._

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow frowned at the non-responsive teen. _What had that motherfucker said to him?_ "Ichigo..." He tried to put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder but was slapped away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He cried, rapidly getting up, eyes wider than saucers. He began to back away, slowly inching to the door across from where he was assaulted. Grimmjow stood slowly, eyes never leaving Ichigo's. He scowled, that wasn't the reaction he was expecting; a little crying, sure, but not that.

"Ichigo, I'm not gonna hurt you." Ichigo shook his head. He shakily grasped the metal handle of the door and opened it; he inched forward so he could open the door and then began to slip through, never looking away from Grimmjow... Sexta... Grimmjow stepped forward, closing the gap between them. "Ichigo, what did he say?" Ichigo whimpered again and backed further into the hospital room, mentally debating slamming the door in the older boy's face. (*) "Ichigo. What did he say?" Grimmjow spoke again, more forcefully no; growing impatient.

Ichigo understood now, this tone, it was... Grimmjow was Sexta, his brother was Cero. That tattoo on his foot it was the mark of Las Noches.

In a moment of anger, betrayal and desperation Ichigo slammed the door shut. He turned so his back was resting on the cold wooden door and slid down. He let out a sob. And another. And another, until he was crying his eyes out. _I've been doing this a lot recently... _

Grimmjow was torn, the little boy he had grown to care for (even though he had only met him once but still), was currently out of his reach and was in desperate need of comfort. He could hear him crying from behind the door, he sighed and sat against the door. "Ichigo, let me help you." He spoke, hoping his voice would be heard by the other.

"NO! I know who you are!"

"Who am I?"

"Sexta! You're bloody Sexta! And Shi..." He hiccupped. "And Shi... he's C-Cero."

_Oh god._

* * *

><p><strong>*I know that Grimmjow's birthday is after Ichigo's but as they're both 16 I though it seemed weird that he would be younger so yeah... <strong>

**And there we go :) This is technically only half the chapter but i couldn't be arsed to write anymore so :D Anyways please review guys! **


	14. Chapter 14

I'm going on holiday for 3 weeks so don't expect an update soon (not that I'm that quick anyway but still) SO here's chapter 14, I was so flattered by all you're reviews especially the one by Black-Cl0thed-Angel; trust me babe there are much better stories out there but thank you so much :') And I am sorry about the length but I am so busy I just don't have the time right now but you deserve something. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

* * *

><p>By now they were on different sides of a high barrier; the door. Normally this wouldn't stop Grimmjow and the piece of wood would already be off its hinges, lying discarded in the hallway. But due to Ichigo's condition that wouldn't have been wise, it would only help to break him further. They were both sitting with their backs resting on this barrier, one curled up tightly in absolute distress and sadness and the other at complete loss.<p>

Grimmjow run a hand through his hair in frustration, what on earth was he supposed to do now? Ichigo's sobs where still as loud and there were no words that Grimmjow knew could help him. There was no way he could call Shirosaki as that would just jeopardise Ichigo's life as there was no doubt he would come running.

"Ichigo... Please just- Listen to me. I'm not gonna hurt you. EVER. I said I'd look after ya didn't I?" Ichigo's sobs paused momentarily. Grimmjow hoped this meant that he was listening but he didn't know for sure. "Look, I'm sure Whitey had his reasons for keeping it from ya okay? But I don't know 'em. Could I just tell ya why I didn't tell ya? Will ya listen to that?" He heard a muffled sniff and a shaky 'okay', Grimmjow grinned.

"Could I come in? Nurse might come down, and I sneaked in so..." Grimmjow trailed off, he knew that this request would most definitely be shot down, but it was worth a shot. Another sniff.

"O-okay, y-yeah." Grimmjow quickly stood up and faced the door. A sharp click and a soft creak later revealed the fragile boy, with bloodshot and red rimmed eyes, with tears still escaping their mocha brown depths. His bright orange hair seemed dull and his skin looked less sun kissed than before. Grimmjow smiled softly but didn't move, he waited for Ichigo to step back before making his entrance. He quickly stepped inside the room and gazed around. Although this was the second time Grimmjow had been in this room the blue-haired teen sensed something different about it; like something was off or missing. But he paid no mind for he did not have time to ponder on the setting and scenery.

Ichigo shuffled to his bed and motioned for Grimmjow to sit as well. He sat slowly but kept his distance, taking in a deep breath; Grimmjow began his story.

"We had always been on the streets. Always. Me and Nel, my sister, we were all we had. We had to steal and fight to barely survive. And don't think I was proud of it because I damn well wasn't. See we were abandoned as little 'uns. Nel told me, she's older see? But she's fucking fragile so I had ta look after us. And I always got in fights, got in ta trouble. And then I caught someone's eyes; Aizen's. He offered us a place to stay; warmth, food and water. But he wanted something in exchange; he wanted me to fight for him. And of course I accepted. I was 10, I was naive. I had absolutely no idea what I was getting myself into. And then he trained me, taught me how to read and write, got me in school, got us a house of our own when Nel turned 18 and all I had to do was do his dirty tasks. Fair right? And I knew what I was doing, and I kinda wanted out, but once ya in ya never leave. Period. And then I met the gang; Ulquiorra, Whitey, Szayel, Starrk and that fucker Nnoitra. We all had a sob story to tell but your brother? Nah he stayed dead quiet. Never knew why, but hey I guess I do now." He took another deep breath.

"So please, don't be mad or upset with me, I'm sorry for not telling you. And I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain but I didn't want you to know about the truth, about the real evil out there. I dunno I just- I think Whitey's the same, I think we just wanted to keep ya innocent and happy but I guess we made it worse. But ya brother loves you, you're his fucking world. And one thing I do know is; all that money we earn from our 'jobs'? He gives it all to Karakura General Hospital."

Ichigo gasped eyes wider than saucers. "All of it?" Grimmjow nodded. A small smile creeped onto the younger's face and another few tears fell.

"Ichi?" He asked hesitantly, shuffling closer to the other. He slowly wrapped his muscular arms around the other, who leaned into his embrace, wrapping his own smaller arms around Grimmjow's back and wrapping his legs round his waist, resting his head between the crock between Grimmjow's neck and shoulder, the perfect place for comforting and crying on. Ichigo sighed and let more tears leave his eyes. Grimmjow felt his top dampen and also let out a sigh, he began to rock side to side softly and whispered sweet nothing's in the other's ear, trying to still their silent sobs.

They stayed like this for a while until Ichigo's tears had stopped. "Are you okay now Ichi?" He hummed softly in response and snuggled even closer into the other.

"I'm sorry Grimm for being mad and sad. I just felt so betrayed and alone, but I'm sorry about your past, I shouldn't have judged you. I know you won't hurt me."

"Damn straight I won't. I'd never hurt ya. Promise." Ichigo shifted in Grimmjow's lap and gazed into sincere aqua eyes.

"Could you stay for a bit?" He asked hopefully, a light blush spread over his cheeks after finally realising their position.

"I'll stay for as long as you want me to." Ichigo leaned in closer so his lips were just inches away from Grimmjow's.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And Grimmjow sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

><p>BAM FUCKING FINALLY :D Hope you all liked this and please review if you liked it otherwise I won't know what you thought andor how to improve :) See you sometime in January or February :D


	15. Chapter 15

**I have no excuse. But, um, sorry :/ Forgive?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

* * *

><p>As the two pair of lips broke apart the air was filled with a heavy silence, the two teenagers stared into the others eyes. A blush scattered over Ichigo's sun kissed skin as he shifted awkwardly in Grimmjow's lap, his gaze fell to his knees, then back to Grimmjow's cyan depths, he felt his face heat up one again and he was sure that his cheeks were a shade darker than his red jeans.<p>

Grimmjow's soft rumble cut through the silence like a butter knife. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, eh?" He ran a hand through his hair and repositioned his arm back round Ichigo's waist and sighed, after finally calming Ichigo and winning his trust _and_ friendship (however short) he'd gone and blown it with a stupid careless kiss, not that wasn't worth it and heavenly but that wasn't the issue at hand here. Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow's soft apology, something so out of character but so sweet, filled him with a happiness he'd never experienced before.

"No. No it was fine, I didn't mind." Ichigo muttered, he shifted once again and pressed closer into Grimmjow, arms tightening around neck and waist then resting his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, Ichigo sighed in contentment. Breathing in Grimmjow's scent of mint and the ocean left him feeling a peaceful bliss, all tears now forgotten Ichigo felt safe, even in this dangerous gang members arms.

Grimmjow strained to hear Ichigo's reply and was stunned to silence when he pressed himself closer into Grimmjow's body. It sent his mind reeling; did Ichigo like him? Did he just want comfort? Is this what Shiro was like with him? But he was still not happy with Ichigo's answer; he still felt guilt about what he had done.

"Yeah but I still... That was ya first right, that shoulda been with someone special, or something." Ichigo laughed softly, sending shivers down Grimmjow's spine. Ichigo moved his head so his wide mocha eyes gazed lovingly into his own, his soft plump lips opened and paused in thought of what to say next and what he spoke sent heat straight down to Grimmjow's lower half.

"Who said you weren't special, Grimm?" His innocent voice made Grimmjow's skin tingle; he scoffed inwardly at his sudden lovesick school girl like attitude towards Ichigo but the boy did something to him that was so completely alien to him he was entirely thrown about how to act towards the fragile boy.

"I-I um... Shit Ichigo-" _Shit, I just stuttered, how fucking manly Grimmjow!_ Suddenly the same soft lips were hesitantly on his own, silencing Grimmjow's jumbled reply. His mind blanked. Ichigo was kissing him, _kissing _him! He smirked inwardly and pressed closer into the kiss; this kiss was much longer than the first and involved a lot of tongue. _God Ichigo tastes amazing and where the hell did he learn to kiss this well? _Grimmjow mused; they pulled away simultaneously both cheeks flushed, Ichigo's mouth was still parted and he panted softly.

"Grimm..." He said absently, a beautiful smile broke out across his face, Grimmjow was positive that he mirrored this action himself.

A soft tapping at the door broke the atmosphere. Ichigo gasped and flew of Grimmjow's lap, Grimmjow raised an eyebrow in both confusion and amusement, Ichigo noticed his confusion and answered him "You snuck in right? You gotta hide!" he whispered harshly, "One sec Katy!" He turned back to the other teenager and began to shoo him into his enjoining bathroom with frantic arm movements, he swiftly shut the door on a protesting Grimmjow and straightened himself out, hoping to God that his cheeks had calmed down slightly.

"Can I come in now?"

"Y-yeah." The young nurse stepped inside cautiously, glancing around the room and instead of her eyes landing on him like usual they fixated on a plastic bag by the side of his bed, she walked towards it slowly.

"Ichigo what's this?" _Oh no! That's Grimmjow's stuff! Katy will realise someone has... _He quickly ran over and stood in front, slowly pushing them under his bed with his foot. Katy raised an eyebrow with suspicion but didn't question further. "I have your pills for this morning, here." She put the tray down on his bedside table and smiled.

Ichigo did not return the favour but pointed to the tray with the 12 colourful little pills lay. "What are those? They're not my regular pills."

"No, these are double the strength of your others to try and, well, prolong your life sweetie." His eyes fell and he nodded slowly. Sadness radiated of the teen and Katy took this as her cue to go, with the click of the door shutting another one opened.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stepped out warily, eyes never leaving the younger as he stepped ever closer.<p>

"Ichi? What's wrong?" The vibrant teen looked up, his eyes almost unreadable but Grimmjow could see the sadness and _feel_ it coming from the boy. Ichigo shook his head and pointed to the tray of medication.

"I just need to take these."

"All of them?" He nodded. Grimmjow watched Ichigo dry swallow each pill expertly, he flinched each time he swallowed, _Ichigo should need water it's just not natural, and there are twelve pills! Twelve! That's just for this morning as well, Jesus..._ After finishing Ichigo sat on his bed and signalled for Grimmjow to sit down, he did so obediently.

"Grimm? Um... I, can we?" He fidgeted and his cheeks began to burn red again. Grimmjow caught on quickly, throwing his head back and laughed, he turned back to Ichigo and quickly captured the boy's soft lips for the third time that morning.

As they pulled apart, Ichigo inched back into Grimmjow's lap and sighed happily. "Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be...?"

"Yes, most definitely. Yes. But your brother I don't wanna..." Ichigo smiled brightly and pecked Grimmjow on the cheek.

"Shi won't mind." He jumped when he felt a vibration through his leg; Grimmjow chuckled and pulled his phone out.

"Speak of the devil! Oi, Whitey what up?"

"_BLUE! YOU SAID YOU'D PHONE YOU ASS! IS ICHI ALRIGHT? __IS KING ALRIGHT__?" _Said boy in question began to giggle and signalled to the phone.

"Can I...?" Grimmjow nodded and passed the phone over. "Shi it's me!"

"_ICHIGO? Baby, baby I'm so sorry! King, I... Oh god I' so sorry, I love you, I love you." _

Ichigo smiled. "It's okay Shi, I understand. You're busy right? With Aizen and stuff."

Shirosaki's breathe hitched. "_Y-you know...? I..."_

"Stop stuttering Shi, it doesn't suit you and you can explain when you can see me okay? I'm not mad." Ichigo said softly.

"_Okay King. I love you, you know that right? I gotta go now baby. I love you." _

"I love you too! Bye Shi." They both hung up and Ichigo gave Grimmjow's phone back.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah" Ichigo's voice cracked and he tried to fight back a sob. "I just miss him that's all." Grimmjow swiftly wrapped Ichigo in a tight embrace, Ichigo responded immediately and wrapped his own more fragile arms round Grimmjow's neck, resting his head on the blunette's shoulder. They stayed in the embrace for some time, happily breathing in each other's enchanting smells; _God Ichi smells amazing, like cinnamon, strawberries and a little extra something. _The silence was thicker than they expected and they both knew something should be said but neither wanted to break whatever they had.

"Ichigo...,I."

"No don't say it. I don't want you to get hurt when I..." He paused. "Die."

* * *

><p><strong>BAM. Thoughts? And also I'm just curious would you rather Ichi died or lived? <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again :D it's been so long and this is really short :/**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo could feel his heart healing with every minute Grimmjow spent with him; his deep voice calmed the rough seas in his head and helped him feel somewhat halfway whole. He spoke of the outside world, telling him stories of a younger, lankier with longer hair like a girl Grimmjow and his many adventures from stealing oranges to the horror of the barber getting hold of his 'beautiful long shiny blue locks'. He even gave him the thing Ichigo loved most in the world: Strawberries. Now don't laugh, you see Ichigo just couldn't help it. He just loved the little guys, much to Grimmjow's amusement. You see as he rarely had them at the hospital and it was usually Shiro's job to get them for him and for Grimmjow to buy them (even though Ichigo knew Shiro told him to) made his stomach flutter happily.<p>

After a week of Grimmjow's visits Ichigo was finally cheerful again (well cheerful as he could be in that little white room of his). Currently they lay chest to chest on his bed in a comfortable silence, Ichigo lazily watched the rise and fall of Grimmjow's chest and traced lightly at the scars on his hands and felt the light tickling of Grimmjow's breath on his cheeks. He hated to break this small nirvana but there was a nag in his brain refusing to leave him alone;

It was a Tuesday. Tuesday evening to be exact.

"Grimm?"

"Hmmm?" Was Grimmjow's lazy response, opening his eyes slightly to look down at the beauty by his side.

Ichigo bit his lip softly. "You have to go to Aizen today, don't you?" This made Grimmjow awake alright.

Grimmjow frowned slightly and fixed his gaze to his watch. _16.20._ "Yeah, I'll be gone in five. Sorry babe."

He sat up slowly and looked back down at Grimmjow "Will Nnoitra be there?" Pushing himself up Grimmjow passed his hand through Ichigo's hair, fixing some stubborn pieces falling into his glowing amber eyes. He nodded slowly, confusion obvious.

A smile graced his freckled skin "Hit him for me." Grimmjow's trademark animalistic grin was now full force as he focused on his bright-haired lover-should he call Ichigo that? Or was it too early? To be honest he didn't really give a shit, he was in fucking love with the kid. That was all that mattered. He leaned in and pressed his lips against the younger teens. Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut and left a soft gasp escape his lips at the surprise contact. Grimmjow pulled away and smirked at the light blush sprinkled across Ichigo's cheeks.

"I've gotta go Kitten. Don't worry I'll beat that bastard." Ichigo beamed and kissed Grimmjow's cheek softly, running his hand through Grimmjow's soft blue hair.

"Be careful." Grimmjow nodded and stood up, brushing himself down and straightening out. He stared down at his white t-shirt that moulded perfectly to his toned chest; he pinched the bridge of his noise in annoyance and sighed.

"Fuck I hate leaving ya."

Ichigo smiled sadly "I'll be alright. I've got things to entertain me." He gestured over to his laptop, TV and guitar.

Grimmjow sighed and bent down to capture those soft plump lips again that afternoon. "I'll see you tomorrow okay? Take ya meds and sleep well kay?"

Ichigo laughed softly "What are you my mother? Night Grimm." They kissed again quickly as Grimmjow nodded to the clock. They gazed softly into each other eyes briefly before Grimmjow slipped through the door and back into the outside world which was so alien to Ichigo. He watched Grimmjow's descending form through his window, he sighed as his bright light disappeared back into the black and white world.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

* * *

><p>The Sexta heard another set of footsteps catching up with him on his way down one of the numerous with corridors of Las Noches. "How's King?" Grimmjow smirked.<p>

"Hello to you too Whitey. He's good, better than he was, he's happier now." Shiro sighed in relief.

"Shit, thank god. How the fuck does he know about Aizen?"

"Nnoitra."

That was it. It was like a claxon had gone off, Shiro was running. Lithe muscles flexing as his lean legs pushed him forward. His legs and arms moved in time as he settled into a very quick stride. Grimmjow watched on with mild amusement and horror, shouting for him to get his ass back here and not to do something fucking stupid, that Aizen would have is albino head. Except nothing could stop the white blur, who conveniently blended in nicely with the walls. He was unstoppable, Shirosaki was like a cheetah on a hunt; his mind was blank save for four words.

I will kill Nnoitra.

I will kill Nnoitra.

I will kill Nnoitra.

I will kill Nnoitra.

I will kill Nnoitra.

It was mantra in his head, a never ending pulse. It was all he could hear, all he could see. How fucking dare he hurt his King? His stride began to slow as the doors came into sight. He doubled over gasping for air. He spun round as footsteps echoed through the hallway in a fast pace. Grimmjow sprinted towards him with an out or character look of panic. He slowed to a stop beside Shirosaki, grasping his shoulder to stop him and steady himself while he got much needed oxygen.

"Whitey ya gotta calm down shit. Killing Nnoitra won't do anything, it'll make things worse and Aizen'll kill ya." He whispered, his albino best friend snarled, his eyes full of anger and hands twitching for blood. Grimmjow scowled, he didn't want to pull out the guilt trip card but it was the only way to save his friends life. "Ichi wouldn't want you too. It'll hurt him ya know, he won't be able to heal from losing you."

Shiro gazed up into cyan eyes. "Fuck. I know. Shit. Nnoitra, I have to do something." He looked down at his uniform pants. He was so pissed off, he fucking hated feeling so helpless, there was nothing he could do for anyone, he felt useless. He finally understood how his King felt, nothing that he did was of any help or need and now he was the same. Watching on the sidelines while his brother was beaten and broken.

"I was gonna hit him, Ichi wanted me to."

They grinned at each other and pushed the doors open to be greeted with the sickening sight of The Espadas.

"Nice of you join us boys. How's your brother? I heard Nnoitra shock him up a bit but Grimmjow was there to kiss him better wasn't he? Apparently he's quite the screamer." Aizen's smile didn't meet his cold eyes that watched the pair with ill humour. _Aizen, you motherfucker. You just love to tear us apart don't ya? _Grimmjow dared a quick glance over to his white friend. The glare he was met with literally sent shivers down his spine. Shirosaki's demon like eyes were narrowed and filled with anger and murderous intent, his lips formed an animalistic snarl.

"What the fuck have you been doing with my brother _Grimmjow_?"

_I'm so fucked. Shit. I'm not gonna have dick after this._

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go ~! Thank you all for your views on Ichigo's life I'm not going to tell you what I've decided though because that would ruin it ;) Ichigo's going to have a new neighbour in the ward soon any thoughts on who that should be? :)<strong>

**Please review :D Nearly at 100 which I literally can't believe this is literally my first story ever so thank you ~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh, fancy seeing you here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

* * *

><p>To say his jaw hurt was an understatement.<p>

He hadn't even mentioned his knuckles. Fuck, they hurt like hell, all raw and bloody, not a good sight.

Fuckin' Whitey. Wouldn't even listen to his side, Shithead. Surely he knew his brother well enough to know that he was the most innocent little thing and wouldn't jump into bed with the first other man he had ever encountered? Grimmjow would never take advantage of his little kitten. Ever. Whitey was just too blinded by his rage to even realise that. Fucker. Now he wasn't even allowed to go and see his Ichi.

Not that that would stop him.

No way.

Sides, Shiro wouldn't even know and if he could get Ichigo to talk to him over the phone maybe the albino would start actually replying to his texts.

Grimmjow did not like to be ignored; he was determined to end the silence between the two supposedly best friends.

The sun blinded him, shining directly into his eyes and Grimmjow had to squint to see the grey pavement in front of him that seemed to radiate the heat like a motherfucking radiator. His black t-shirt clung uncomfortably to his back, his sweat the glue, why of all days did he decide that wearing black would be a good idea? It was mid July for god sake. Grimmjow hated heat, he much preferred sweet cool rain running down his face and patting softly on his windows. _Wow that was gay_. Ichigo liked heat, little fucking sun child that one. To be honest Grimmjow couldn't get his grips round that one; Ichigo had obviously never felt the sun's rays so how could he even tell he liked it?

Walking along the grey pavements of Karakura, Grimmjow mused about what his life had become. Fuck, what three weeks ago all he worried about was getting the best booze, whore, whatever but now? _Jesus, fragile lover, unstable best friend and gang getting restless, all in three weeks, I swear. Wow. _He shuffled along dully towards Karakura Private Hospital, the white building standing out and seemingly swaying in the scorching heat. Grimmjow swiftly darted round the wall of Block C as a group of nurses came his way and walked away towards Block P – Ichi's Block – with his shoulder grazing the brick wall in case he needed to press himself against it to avoid nosy doctors.

Speaking 'bout doctors, wasn't Shiro's (and Ichigo's) old man a doctor? Surely Ichigo could just stay in their clinic I mean he wasn't that bad right?

Grimmjow had closed in on Block P, he grinned when no doctors seemed to be about. It was a quiet day. His eyes tried to focus on the nearest fire exit, a rough calloused hand having to shield his eyes from the harmful rays. His manic grin widened when he noticed the fire exit was open.

This shit was just getting easier.

God imagine if the soul reapers were this careless! We'd fucking run this town!

He ran up the fire exit and darted inside ducking behind a trolley of shit just in case anyone was in the hallway; Letting out a triumphant laugh when it was all clear. Pressing his back to the wall he quickly slided along the corridor like a motherfucking ninja, slipping round a corner till he was in the hallway that he had begun to know well. He heard footsteps behind him and broke into a run, sliding to a stop when he reached Room 206, grinning he slipped inside.

The bed was empty.

The bed was _empty._

Fuck.

Oh shit.

What the fuck does he do now?

Panic flooded his sight, filled his veins and practically radiated off him, his eyes widened comically and the bluenette had to triple check the room to make sure he wasn't going crazy. _Calm down you idiot, he's probably just with a doctor. Chill the fuck out. _But the panic was still there. Sitting down slowly onto the bed, his eyes darted towards a door on the far side of the room. Where does that go? The mattress sprung back up as he stood up and walked slowly to the door. _This is ridiculous; it's just gonna be a closet, why am i doing this? I'm violating his privacy. _His hand gripped round the cold metal but he hesitated to open.

_Should I knock? Wait, what am I saying it's a closet. _

Soft muffled humming interrupted his thought process. He took a step back in shock as the door swung open revealing Ichigo with just a towel wrapped round his waist, water still dripping from his hair down his body.

"G-Grimmjow?" Ichigo squeaked, a fierce blush spread across his face like wild fire as he noticed his lack of clothes.

"Hello Kitten." Grimmjow all but purred as he took in hungrily at the sight before him. Ichigo's blush intensified as he saw the predatory look in Grimmjow's eyes.

"S-stop it!" The bluenette grinned.

"Alright, I'll stop. Go get dressed if ya so embarrassed." The younger nodded and quickly disappeared back into the room that Grimmjow presumed was the bathroom. His grin never faltered as he sat back onto the hospital bed, completely content with the eye candy he had just witnessed (and the fact that his Ichi was okay).

When Ichigo reappeared he was dressed in the standard white and blue hospital gown and a pair of knee high red socks. "Umm, hello." He murmured shyly, fumbling with his sleeve as it dropped down his arm revealing the peachy skin on his shoulder. His chocolate eyes gazed up at Grimmjow's face and a soft gasp escaped him as they focused on the purple bruise on Grimmjow's cheek.

"Grimm! What happened?" The man in question rubbed the back of his neck sheepily.

"Err, Shiro got a bit angry Hun, I'll tell you later." Ichigo nodded and slunk down onto the bed next to his boyfriend. "You're looking beautiful" he murmured placing kiss on Ichigo's forehead. Giggling, Ichigo returned the gesture kissing Grimmjow on the left cheek.

"It's too hot to wear anything else." The older hummed in response and the two settled into a comfortable silence.

Grimmjow lay down onto the bed and gestured for the younger to join him. Settling into to Grimmjow's side with his head resting on his chest the two fell into a blissfully peaceful sleep.

Completely undisturbed.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry about how long it's been, my computer has been completely fucked and I've been ill and shit a lot. <strong>

**Gonna kill of a few soul reapers in the next few chapters, any suggestions? **

**Till next time and please review to tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't hate me after this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo's sleep was a lot less peaceful than it should have been.<p>

Shifting in and out of consciousness, his breath was laboured and came out as short pants occasionally hitching before another shaky breath was released. Overwhelming pain exploded in his head, waking him from his disturbed slumber. He let out a small whimper and tried to stumble out of bed but a muscular arm slunk round his waist stopped him, panic beset him as he felt the bile rise up his throat, his lungs were screaming for more oxygen and his vision began to blur.

Feebly he pushed at the older boy's chest in an attempt to wake him, he stirred slightly but otherwise did not wake up. The bile had risen further up his throat and Ichigo had to fight the urge to hurl there and then, he let out a choked sob, the pain in his head and now his chest hadn't lessened in the slightest.

"G-Grimm!"

Still the other would not wake up and Ichigo continued to suffer the pain alone, endlessly struggling against the arm that in any other situation would hold warmth and comfort. Harsh coughs shock through his fragile body and Ichigo was horrified to see, even with his blurred vision, that his shaking hand was covered in flecks of blood. The bile was still there and tears were cascading from his panicked eyes.

"G-Grimm!"

Sluggish blue eyes opened slowly, "Ichi?" he muttered slowly, his voice was still thick with sleep, and he blinked slowly taking in the sight of his distressed lover. He sobered completely after seeing his bloody hand and the tears stained on his cheeks, bolting upright he continued to stare at the boy. "Ichigo what happened, what's going on?"

Ichigo raised his arm weakly and pointed to the bathroom hoping desperately that Grimmjow would understand what he needed. Grimmjow followed his arm and looked on with confusion, his eyes widened when he realised what he meant. Getting off the bed in one swift motion he quickly gathered the trembling teen in his arms and rushed him to the bathroom.

After being put down Ichigo staggered blindly towards the toilet seeing nothing but blackness and frantic flashes of light.

He began to retch; Grimmjow rubbed soothing circles on his back the whole time and held the longest strands of his hair away from his face.

When he had completely emptied his stomach and the pain started to recede in his head (while the pain in his chest was still unbearable), he was left slumped against the toilet, out of breath and trying not to faint. Grimmjow reached over to flush the toilet and was appalled to see that as well as the contents of his stomach Ichigo had thrown up alarming amounts of blood.

"Kitten, are you okay?" The boy in question gazed feebly towards him, his wide mocha eyes were glazed over and his skin was flushed, a trail of sick and blood starting from his mouth ruined the otherwise sexy image. Using his sleeve as a wipe Grimmjow gently cleaned up the remains, Ichigo whimpered softly, leaving the toilet he leaned into Grimmjow's chest, the pain in his own still agonizing, more tears fell which were quickly brushed away by the bluenette's sleeve.

"N-no, m-my chest hurts." Another round of coughs coursed through his body leaving his throat dry and raw, splats of blood covered his hands and his vision was quickly darkening. "Pr-press... the emer...gency b-button." He mumbled before letting the darkness over take him.

Grimmjow shook the boy in his arms desperately trying to wake him.

"Ichigo? ICHIGO? Shit, shit, shit! Come on... wake up!" Standing up slowly with Ichigo in his arms he raced back into the main room and over to the large red button near his side of the bed. Repeatedly pressing the button, Grimmjow looked down at the limp boy; his heart beat was alarmingly faint.

"Please be okay Kitten." He pressed his lips to Ichigo's forehead, then to his lips, sending a silent pray to _anyone_ asking for his Ichi to be alright.

Grimmjow should've have realised this happiness wouldn't last.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is real short but i didn't feel like writing anymore so hey ho. And thanks for everyone's ideas about well everything they're really helpful! Please review and don't be too harsh for what I've done ahaha :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I have no idea what's going on anymore ahahaha bear with me on this I also have no idea about hospitals and medical stuff so oh well. I'm only giving you this little chapter because i can't be arsed to write anymore so meh but you deserve something.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

* * *

><p>A heart beat monitor to many was irritating, but to Grimmjow it was a reassurance. He knew as long that thing gave him a headache his Baby was alright. Well not alright. But alive and for someone so sick that was the best it was gonna get.<p>

His Baby was currently lying on his hospital bed with an IV in his arm, a tube through his nose, one through his mouth, various wires and monitors tapped to his chest and his eyes remained shut since the night before. Grimmjow watched from the bedside chair, his eyes fixating on Ichigo's body studying the faint rise and fall of his chest. The heart monitor beeped in the background at an irregular but not too alarming pace and was the only real comfort Grimmjow got from scene in front of him.

Ichigo was alive.

Maybe for not that longer but for now he was. His eyes flickered to his vibrating phone on the bedside table, it was Shiro and to be honest Grimmjow wasn't looking forward to this phone call.

"Bloody hell Blue 27 missed calls what the fuck man you are so lucky ma phone was on silence I woulda killed ya. Wassup man?" Jesus Christ, how was he possibly meant to let Shirosaki know that his brother was basically on his death bed.

"Ichigo might not make it to next week."

There was a long silent pause and Grimmjow was unsure if Shiro was still there.

"Why not?" His voice was much quieter now hardly louder than a whisper.

"Last night he..., I dunno. He was real sick and there was blood and I don't know Whitey but the nurses didn't think that he'd..." Grimmjow's voice cracked and he found that he couldn't make another sound.

"Okay Blue, I'll see if I can get there." Shiro's voice was weary and defeated, but also there was acceptance which for him was odd but understandable. He knew that this was coming and there was nothing to do but accept it. Shiro was at the acceptance stage, but for Grimmjow he hadn't known Ichigo for sixteen years, he wasn't ready to say goodbye and god dammit it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. He had finally found someone that he loved and now he was going to have to watch his love be lowered down into the ground. His rough hand tightened around the smaller, colder one. _Let's not think about that just yet Grimmjow. _The heart monitor was still beeping he wouldn't have to buy a black suit just yet.

He felt a twitch in the hand he held and his heartbeat quickened. "Ichi? Wake up baby please." _I need you_.

* * *

><p><strong>see you in like a year ahaha <strong>

**please review!**


End file.
